This invention relates to electrical power cords and more particularly to a decoupler and method for decoupling a plug of a power cord from an electrical outlet, by way of example, in a home or office. When decoupling a plug from an electrical outlet, it is a common practice to grasp and exert a pulling force on the wire attached to the plug with the entire fist rather than the plug. This is due to the natural reluctance of many persons to be near electrical outlets, the low and variable locations of wall outlets and the sometimes inaccessibility of wall and ceiling outlets.
When an excessive pulling force is indiscriminately exerted by the entire fist on the wire, the lateral component of the pulling force may damage the wire, plug and outlet and/or cause electrical shock.
Manufacturers have addressed this problem by strengthening the attachments of wires to plugs of power cords. However, this has provided only partial relief and further improvements would be provided with a decoupler which was particularly adapted for grasping the wire with a user's fingers, at a distance from the plug. Such a device would recognize the practice of many users, i.e. of grasping the wire rather than the plug, and consequently reduce their exposure to electrical shock and/or reduce damage to power cords, plugs and outlets.